días grises y un corazón roto
by ZombieGirlLG
Summary: Un one-shot, tal vez two-shot. Que pasa después que Tori decide romper con Jade? Pasen, lean y dejen review.


Era un dia frio de invierno.

Se veia a una gotica ojiverde/azul sentada un uno de tantos sofás que se encontraban en aquella mancion veviando un trago de vodka, recordando aquella tarde en que su corazon fue extraido de ella en forma brusca y sin anestesia.

***FLASHBACK***

**Jade tenemos que hablar.**-decía una tori fria

**Lo se**.- respondia unagoticaa carisbaja.

**He estado pensando ... Ya no quiero estar contigo, ya no quiero andar.**\- Jade al escuchar aquellas palabras, sintio un pinchazo en su pecho.

**¿Porqué?**.- preguntó al borde de las lágrimas.

**No se, es que son varias cosas. Cosas de tu personalidad que ya no aguanto, tú la verdad tienes muchos problemas y ya bo quieres resolverlos y cuando los resuelves, no me gusta la manera en que lo haces.**\- La gótica no pudo evetirar que la rabia se le subiera a la cabeza.

**¡YO NO TENGO PROBLEMAS!**.-grito la gotica.

**¡Claro que los tienes, sólo que lo niegas**.- grito una Tori igual de enojada.

**Bueno, ponle tu que si tengo problemas. Si dices quererme ayúdame a ya no tenerlos **.- decía Jade ya más calmada.

**Es que... Ese es el problema...** .- respondió la medio latina

**¿Qué?**.-gritó/pregunto.

**Que ya no te quiero**.- Jade no pudo evitar romper en llanto.

**Etonces, ayer que me dijiste "Te amo" ¿era mentira?, ¿no lo sentías?**.-decía Jade entre lágrimas.

**Perdón**.- respondia una tori intentando no tener contacto con los ojos de la gótica.

**¿desde cuándo éstas así?**.-preguntó Jade enojada.

**Yo no quiero lastimarte Jade**.- decía mirando al suelo.

**¿DESDE CUÁNDO?** .- volvio a preguntar mas enojada.

**Pues es que ya lo habia pensado, pero**.- fue interrumpida por la gótica

**¿Me estas diciendo que todo este tiempo que duramos me dijiste mentiras?, ¿y que me decías que me querías sin sentirlo?**.- pregunto jade golpeandoa pared mientras mas lágrimas bajaban por su mejilla.

**Lo siento Jade**.- decia Tori saliendo.

***fin FLASHBACK***

Una solitaria lagrima rodaba por la palida mejilla, seguida de otras tantas, para terminar en llanto. Como cada vez que recordaba aquel día.

**¿Porqué Tori?, ¿Porqué?**.preguntó a la nada , en medio del llanto.-** yo te amaba, no, te amo**.- hablaba jade para despues darlebun gran trago a aquella botella de vodka

**De verdad, yo hubiera echo cualquier. Cosa por ti**.- bebía. Otro trago de vodka.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Un rato despues y dos botellas de vodka.

Jade ya estaba demaciado Borracha

Tomo su peraphone y marco un numero que se sabia ya de memoria.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

**Bueno**.-respondieron

**Hola**.- decia un poco dificil por lo tomada.

**¡Hey!, ¿Qué paso?.**

**Oye te hablo porque... Es quequería decirte que te extraño, ¿Tú no?**.- decia una Jade rota.

**No se me hace justo decirtelo.**

**¿y?, ¿se te hace muy justo lo que me hiciste?, ¿o que?. Yo se que me extrañas, yo se quieres estar conmigo**.-silencio-** ... ¿No vas a decir nada?**.- decía una jade enfurecida

**Ya dije todo lo que tenía que decir, estoy decidida. Nada va a cambiar.**

**Entonces, ¿no te importa lo que tenga que decirte?** .- decía jade roja del coraje y la decepción.

**Si me importa, pero, nada va a cambiar**.- le decia una Tori indiferente

**¿Porqué de repente mandaste todo a la fregada?**.- preguntaba una jade triste.

**Ya dejame ir, por favor, nada va a cambiar, no quiero que me estes esperando**-silencio- **oye ya me tengo que ir, cuidate mucho ok**.- intentaba tori terminar aquella incomoda llamada

¿**Sabes?... Nadie te va a querer como yo. ¡NADIE!**.- gritaba jade antes de terminar la llamada .

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Al terminar la llamada Jade se echo a llorar en aquel sofá, veviando de otra botella d. Vodka. Se fue a dormir, esperando que todo fuera una estúpida pesadilla y al despertar estaría Tori a su lado para amarla.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

_Al despertar._

_Jade se dio cuenta que no era un sueño, era su relidad..._

_Su vida sin tori no valia nada, no tenía sentido alguno._

_No queria vivir más, no quería sufrir más._

_Entonces dio un paso y calló al abismo._

¿Fin?

* * *

Bien , se que tengo una historia incompleta y tengo que actualizar, pero, ya esta en proseso :3 y en pocos días estara el cap.

De este pequeño one-shot ... No se se me ocurrio mientras intentaba dormir x3 y pues quisiera que fuera un two-shot pero depende de los comentarios.:)

Muchas gracias todos lo que me apoyan y a los que no pues también xD

Dejen su review, comenzare a dar galletitas y helado, okno.

En cerio... Muchas gracias y dejen su review ya que es una manera de saber si les gusta lo que escribo o no.

En mi perfil esta mi ask para que pregunten y pues que tengan una agradable mañana/tarde/noche xD depende de a que hora lo esten leyendo

Bueno, adios (*3*)(


End file.
